


mussed

by hopeintheproles



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeintheproles/pseuds/hopeintheproles
Summary: She's been waiting years for this, and has had a lot of time to use her imagination wondering what it would be like.smutty and sweet one-shot, because this community needs more smut.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	mussed

Jesus.

Christ. 

She's been waiting years for this, and has had a lot of time to use her imagination wondering what it would be like. 

Not to mention Lucifer has certainly made a lot of promises on his end about, about--oh.

_ Oh. _

"Fuck." She breathes it out, high pitched and reedy. It's a sound she's never heard herself make before, but then again she's never had a view like this.

A moan gets stuck in her throat and she swallows before she manages to look down again. His black curls are mussed from her fingers, and the muscles of his back are tense and shift as he makes himself comfortable between her thighs, like he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else. The moan escapes when his tongue drags flat over her clit before retreating down and Chloe shudders.

She's always liked this, for obvious reasons, but it's sometimes challenging to find someone who's a) willing to do it and b) able to do it well. Dan had been willing but not entirely skilled and Pierce well...he wasn't willing. Period. 

Truth be told, she always knew Lucifer would do it well. She's got incredible instincts, she's a detective after all, but this....

This is better than heaven. Or so a certain handsome devil has led her to believe.

"You're thinking." He grumbles, nipping once at her thigh before looking up at her, his eyes dark and greedy.

"No--no, I--" it stutters out of her.

"You are, detective," he counters and uses those large hands to grip the meat of her ass and pull her down the bed, "which means I'm not doing this right."

"Lucifer I-- _ augh _ ."

She doesn't get a chance to finish her thought before he’s encouraging her to curl one leg around his back, setting his tongue against her in slow, slow urgent circles and Chloe can't help herself. Head thrown back against the pillow she threads one hand through those curls, those beautiful curls she always sees gelled to flatness on his head that she's always wanted to free. It’s free from hair product now, silky between her fingers and she undulates against his mouth. Lucifer's answering growl is like sparks under her skin, encouraging her to follow the pleasure and not think and not think and not...

Not....

"Oh please." She begs, heart pounding as Lucifer moans and increases the pace of his circling, wicked tongue, knowing that she's close, tasting it.

She's never begged in her life but she will forever if she can have this.

"Yea, yeah, Lucifer it’s--you..." She pants and looks down to find him watching her, obsidian eyes rapt and hungry and awed and her mouth drops open and her eyes clench shut as she finally reaches the crest of the waves of pleasure she’s been climbing.

And falls and falls and falls.

She can't help the broken, wrecked noises she makes as Lucifer slows his pattern until he stops entirely, kissing her messy thighs and stomach as she gulps in greedy breaths and stardust fills her veins.

She wants to say something, do something, but her brain is mush. When she can finally take a steady breath she opens her eyes, half expecting to find him donning his trademark smug smile but instead his eyes are wet, his gaze soft and Chloe's heart shatters a little.

This man who she loves so much, who never expects anyone to love him back, has the biggest heart out of everyone she knows.  _ His _ love is all encompassing and boundless and terrifying, not his father's. 

"Lucifer," she whispers, "come here."

Gingerly, he unwraps her leg from his shoulder, pressing a kiss there before crawling up her body and Chloe immediately kisses the salt from his lips, tastes herself on his tongue, chases it. When they break apart, lips smacking quietly in the still room he won’t open his eyes, merely presses his forehead against hers and lets out a shaky sigh.

"Look at me." She urges, and has to smile when Lucifer stubbornly shakes his head. She loves him.

The length of him is pressed against her, his ample arousal caught between their stomachs but it doesn't feel urgent yet, simmering on the horizon like a promise of what's to come. Willing to wait until the moment feels right again. But what does feel urgent is the way she swears she's trembling and Chloe wraps her arms around him, pressing on his back so he might lean on her, just for a little bit

"M’too heavy," he tries to protest, "I'll crush you."

"You won't."

It's not a lie, he knows the difference in her voice now and submits to her. It's one of the greatest gifts she's ever received. His weight sags against her in a real way, full of relief and barely acknowledged agony and Chloe runs her fingers over his scalp, relishing in the sigh he hides against her neck.

"We've got time," she reassures, "I'm not going anywhere."

And she doesn't. 

A/N: This was born out of a lot of boredom due to self-isolation and lay offs. Plus there's a shocking lack of smutty fics to read in this fandom. Stay safe everybody.


End file.
